


Bounty Hunter

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Matchmaker Simmons, Polyamory, Post episode s05e06: Fun and games, Spoilers, Teased Skimmons, Yes you read right I said canon compliant, background fitzsimmons, because I trust them to be cool adults who can handle complex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: {SPOILERS FOR 5X06}Simmons notices that the comment Daisy made about liking Fitz's outfit might not be just a fleeting thing, and encourages her to do something about it.





	Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps, play nice and be careful of the tags/summary of this before reading! Don't hate on me if you don't like it.

Jemma decides to ignore it the first four times she catches Daisy staring at Fitz; by the fifth, she has decided that this is getting ridiculous, and she doesn’t deal well with the nonsense. If these two knuckleheads won’t do anything about it, she will have to take matters on her own hands.

“You should tell him.”

When Daisy opens up her eyes wide as saucers, Jemma wonders if maybe she should have approached this with a little more grace. She thinks they are close enough to not lose their precious time with unnecessary circumlocutions.   

"Tell him what?"

It’s obvious on Daisy’s tone that she knows exactly what Jemma meant, which proves that she was once again right on her method.

"You should tell Fitz that you find his choice of wardrobe quite, um, attractive, so to speak."

Daisy chokes on her breath, and Jemma smirks.

"What-, why-, why would I do that?"

Her eyes keep drifting towards Fitz, and Jemma doesn’t know if it is because she wants to be sure he is not overhearing their conversation or because, once set up by Jemma’s comment, she can not help herself.

"I mean, I'm not great at human interaction, but isn't that, like, a rule? If you find someone attractive you should tell them?”

Daisy looks at her, disbelief in her eyes.

“You never tell a person you like them, Simmons. It makes you look like an idiot.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at [the reference](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2033193/quotes), and at Daisy’s attempt to deflect.

“I’m just saying that he looks great, but it’s not my favourite look on him. And since I’m not making the most out of it, maybe someone else should."

She knows she is being extremely blunt; they are walking a dangerous line here, but it’s not the first time in the last four years that she has had this kind of idea. They have survived slavery and time travel together, and that has been only during the last _month;_ maybe it’s time they stop playing fool to their own feelings.

Daisy blushes and remains silent for a long breath; when she finally speaks, it’s almost a whisper.

"Jemma, you just got engaged to the man."

Well, that is not a no.

“Yes, I did. I know that he loves me, and I love him. But over seventy years ago he was more than willing to show you his _equipment.”_ Daisy snorts at the memory, and Jemma smiles. “Maybe it’s time you check if the offer still stands. You know, if you _want_ to take advantage of the offer.”

Daisy bites her lower lip, considering, looking first at Fitz and then at Simmons, over and over, until Jemma places a hand on her elbow, and that seems to snap her out of it.

“Even with your blessing, because I’m assuming this whole speech is your blessing to make a move onto your fiancé, and oh my god, how weird is to say that, I have no experience on how to approach an engaged guy. Luckily.”

Jemma taps her chin with her index finger, thinking. That’s a truly good question.

“The thing is that I have a feeling this will work because I know both of you. And I’m comfortable with this because we are friends, and I trust you, so maybe you should use that? I mean, approach him not as an engaged man you want to make a move on, but as your friend and someone you trust.”

She keeps looking at Fitz, and Jemma has a feeling it is because Daisy doesn’t want to look her in the eyes.

“Woha, I wouldn’t go as far as saying that I actually want to make a move on him. I just find his new look… interesting, and was considering what I would do _if_ I wanted to approach him about it.”

Jemma raises her hands in surrender, even thought Daisy is not looking at her to see the gesture.

“Whatever lets you sleep better at night, Daisy.”   

* * *

What she told Simmons is, of course, pure bullshit.

They are on the run; they can take a break every once in a blue moon, and let’s not even talk about a proper shower. Her friends just got freaking engaged, and she’s just so happy for them that she could cry.

And yet.     

It's like Simmons permission opened a dam inside her. She spent so long mourning for what she has lost that the nerve endings in her body don't remember how it feels like to feel attraction.

But with Simmons giving her the get go, the realization dawned on her: attraction is what this is.

And it’s the clothes, of course it’s the clothes: the leather jacket and the tight pants with the knee patches, and the red neckerchief and the boots, god, _the boots._ But it is also the smell of him, at the same time foreign and intimate, of leather and metal and sweat. It is the sight of him, the entire ensemble and his smile and his eyes, and on one hand it has probably been around a month since they hugged each other for the last time, but from other perspective, it also has been two entire existences.

She missed him, with an ache ingrained deep in her bones, and being submerged in such a violent, dark environment only made her miss more his kindness and his softness. And now her best friend has come to her with this roughed up package, all stubble and confidence, but the same soft caring heart underneath, and how is she supposed to resist it?     

And really, if Simmons herself is encouraging her to do something about it, who is she to say no?

* * *

She does not have a plan. She does not have expectations, and therefore no plan can be forged without the knowledge of what one wants to obtain from said plan. Instead, she lets the feelings and the ideas slip to the bottom of her mind, focusing instead on the relevant things at hand, like how the fuck get everyone back to Earth and live to tell the tale.

That’s probably why it only happens when they are back on Earth, huddled together on a lighthouse, of all places. Mack, Coulson and Elena are on the mission of securing the ground, with Flint in tow (and really, how is that they cannot seem able to stop adopting children, even _space children from the future),_ May and Jemma are on a supply run, and Daisy and Fitz are in charge of finding out what the hell is going on, no matter where or who they need to hack in order to get the intel. Coulson tried to frame it that way, to put up and front their skills as the main reason, but Daisy knows that Fitz broke out of prison, and an LMD with her face tried to assassinate General Talbot. It’s only wise to keep them as hidden as possible.

They are working hand in hand, and everything is nice, to be back on Earth, with the exact accurate gravity and air that has not been recirculated a thousand times and even some dim sunlight; to be back on their time and with their human technology; to be working with Fitz, their investigation interspersed with easy chatter about all the things they are dying to do and have now that they are back.

Fitz takes the neckerchief off and stretches his arms behind his ears; Daisy can not help but be drawn to the movement, the curve of his throat and the muscles on his arms. She knows what it takes to get those muscles, and that only makes them all the more attractive.    

“I can not wait to get a change of clothes.”

“Shame.”

Fitz shoots her an indecipherable look, and Daisy’s breath catches on her throat. Too much for “not acting on it”.

“And why would that be?”

Daisy Johnson has never been one to deny her own feelings, and she is not about to start now, with Leopold Fitz of all people.

“You look really good in them.”

He tugs a little on one of the jacket’s flaps, but his gaze doesn’t lose its intensity.

“This old thing? Really?”

“I’m not sure you can call ‘old’ something that comes from the future.”

They both smile, and Daisy thinks that maybe she lost her momentum, that this is all this conversation is going to be.

And then Fitz, _oh, Fitz,_ shyly scratches the side of his neck and averts his eyes.

“Like you are someone to talk about people looking good, Daisy. With the, ah, the whole 'superheroine that arose from the ashes to save us all' look.”

She laughs out loud at his description, and he smiles, but doesn’t laugh.

“That is not even a look!”

“Well, for it not being a look, you sure make it work.”

Is he making _a pass_ on her? He must have talked to Simmons. _He must have._

“And how about you and your space pirate look?”

“You could call it bounty-hunter,” he mumbles, and _of course_ he has talked to Simmons.

“She told you.” Her voice is deadpan, careful of where the boundaries are on this new territory they are tiptoing into.  

“She might have, ah, made a comment or two.” Daisy almost feels like smiling that neither of them feels the need to explicit that they are talking about Jemma. Fitz blushes, shakes his head, searches her eyes again. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s on me. I should have realised that talking to one of you is like talking to both of you.”

She was expecting a smile, or maybe an apology, but Fitz remains serious, his eyes boring holes in her hands.

“Well, she had to be sure that she wasn't sending you to dive into a pool devoid of water.”

His voice is raspy, very fitting to the outfit he is using. Daisy places a hand on his knee and snakes it up to his upper thigh, and both of them follow the movement with their eyes.

“And is there any water in the pool?” Her own voice is rough, and she is not surprised by how badly she wants this. Her other hand searches blindly for the neglected neckerchief and fists it tightly.

His breathing is shallow, his chest going up and down quickly, and that is answer enough for Daisy to sit on his lap and adjust the kerchief behind his neck, both its tails still tightly held in her hands.

“Litres and litres of it,” Fitz mumbles almost against her lips already.

She kisses him and it’s like she has imagined it (how did that happen, that she imagined kissing Fitz enough times to have a fixed hypothesis on how it would be?): his mouth warm, his teeth nibbling gently against her lips, his hands roaming over her back and her arms. It’s like coming home to some new, exciting changes, but coming home all the same. His breath hitches and Daisy realizes that maybe she has been holding the neckerchief a little too tight around his neck. She loosens her grip a little and draws her mouth back with two close-mouthed pecks.

She probably should say something, he is stroking her cheek and the cool graze of the makeshift ring he is wearing reminds her of something that can not be ignored. Something neither of them wants to forget or ignore. And maybe it’s not the time to set down hard boundaries, but maybe it’s the time for honesty, and bringing up Jemma feels only appropriate.   

She kisses him again, softly, until he sights inside her mouth, and then Daisy murmurs against his lips.

“When I told Jemma that, ah, that thing about your look, I was _this close_ to kissing her.” And to reinforce her point, she rubs her nose against his stubble, the sensation sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, she would have liked that.”

She was expecting a reaction, but maybe not that one. Her mouth hangs open, and Fitz smirks.

“Do you think?”

He takes advante of her bafflement to fist the hair closer to her scalp, tilt her head to one side and get better access to her neck.

“Believe me, _I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 



End file.
